


Foundling

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [11]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kelly hears a dino while at the observatory island





	Foundling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 74. screech

If Kelly had never heard that sound again in all her life, she would have been the happiest girl in all the world.

The sound came again, and despite herself, she noticed the distress in it. The smart thing to do would be to leave, to run far away.

She went toward the sound, cautious of the island's foliage.

There on the beach of the observatory was a wounded, but living, avian, crying for help.

"If you eat me later, I'm not going to be happy," Kelly told the pteranodon hatchling.

The screech sounded happier, when Kelly picked it up.

**Author's Note:**

> There's this big project that I am never going to get around to writing, involving efforts by the JP survivors trying hard to keep JW from happening. This would fit in that universe.


End file.
